Kurosaki Family Powered Up V2
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: This is the rewrite of my other bleach story. Hopefully this is better, but nothing has really changed at all in the plot line or the main story.


Dragonslayer9907 signing in.

Hi everyone, I decided that I could improve this story by rewriting and putting more details in. Hopefully this will be much better than the original story and be less rushed. I understand all the constructive criticism from the review and decided to try and learn from them. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Legend of the Legendary Heroes. I do however own all OC's, OZ's, and OT's.

Prologue

My name is Kurosaki Tenryuho. I'm the older brother of Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. I was born with the four cursed eyes of legend; Alpha Stigma, Torch Curse, Ino Dwoe (Annihilation Eyes), Ebula Crypt(came from Legend of the Legendary Heroes) and the three eyes of the ninja; Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan(Naruto). From the moment I was born, my parents decided that they weren't ready to take care of a child just yet and sent me to my grandfather, as a sign of peace and trying to make up with him, the Shinigami King. I was a trouble child, I may have been a genius and a very lucky child with all these special abilities but they were actually a curse as well. The four cursed eyes were the first thing, they each a different entity connected to them that pretty much split my personality into five parts; myself and one for each eye. The Alpha Stigma made me pretty much psycho, the Torch Curse was always making me paranoid, the Ino Dwoe was constantly trying to make me go insane, and the Ebula Crypt let me see into others minds and it drove me mad. Another thing was that my little body couldn't seem to contain all the power that I had inherited.

The first few years of my life were a blur, I was constantly ill in health and the members of the Zero Squad thought that I, the grandson of the Shinigami King, wasn't going to make it. But come on I was the legacy of the freaking Shinigami King, at age five I my health suddenly improved, which probably wasn't actually a good thing, and I started to train. I learned Kido from Kagura Utatake, a master kido user and master spell caster really, and I was a natural at it as with everything else, but something didn't seem right. I was able to unlock my zanpakuto at age 7 and it was one of the most powerful, on par with Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni's Ryujin Jakka if not even more powerful. My zanpakuto's name was Ryusatsugai and had the most abilities that any zanpakuto had, thirteen, an unlucky number for the wielder and the opposer. I learned that the abilities over time and my eyes weren't bothering me after I learned to suppress their abilities and tried concentrating on other things. I was commissioned as a member of the Zero Squad but was sent out as a type of ambassador that would go and learn about other worlds and dimensions and work on relations with them as well.

At the age of ten I was sent to Konoha in the Elemental Countries where I lived with Uzumaki Naruto and the Hokage for five years. During that time I traveled through all the lands using my powerful latent mimicry skills to master all of the jutsu in the elemental countries. I was a very annoying little kid to all the ninja that were in the Elemental Countries yet also was one of the most wanted S-ranks out there. I was a notorious stealer of jutsu especially the hidden jutsu of every village and the ones from the bloodlines of the clans. I was a pretty good martial artist but I needed some training and I learned the technique of the Yellow Flash. You might think that I'm crazy and all but I also decided to try to the Tailed Beast technique. It took awhile for me to adapt an ancient Shinigami technique that to allow me to pretty much steal and use a soul of anything, creepy huh. I was a disturbed child and I was probably one of the more disturbed yet somewhat stable child. At least I was better than most of the Jinchuuriki that were inhabiting the world. I had lived in Konoha for two year honing skills that I wouldn't ever learn from a Shinigami and I became quite the master ninja in the short amount of time. I learned and mastered all that I could in the Elemental Countries and left.

After leaving the Elemental Countries, I set foot in Fiore where I became a Fairy Tail Mage. I spent eight years in Fiore learning and mastering all the forms of magic they had there. I had an entertaining experience the first time I stepped into the Fairy Tail guild building, I got attacked by Makarov the Guild master himself. But of course being the little arrogant and competent heir of the throne of the Shinigami King, I fought with him and it pretty much ended in a draw with the guild building on the verge of collapsing. I was named an S-rank mage then and there and I stayed at Fairy Tail for four years before I decided that it was time to roam and learn. I traveled all around the land of Fiore and any adjourning lands to learn all that I could. I constantly used the Alpha Stigma, which of course made me even more unstable sometimes, to immediately analyze and understand the magic around me and learning everything was as easy as walking for me. I traveled the lands of Fiore for four years before I was called back to the realm of the Shinigami. There was apparently someone that was trying to usurp the throne of the Shinigami King and was a threat to Soul Society. My grandfather, the Shinigami King, and the Zero Squad knew that I was slowly dying from the effects of my powers and my zanpakuto and wanted me to train the rest of my family so that they would be ready in the event that they would need to take over as Shinigami King or Queen.

After these twenty three years of roaming and training in Soul Society and other dimensions, I returned to Karakura Town with all my powers mastered, even my Shinigami powers and the thirteen powers of my zanpakuto. I was simply strolling down the streets that would lead me to my house that I really had no real memories of but I was glad to be back and wanting to see my mom and dad truly in real life for the first time. As I walked down the last street that led to the family clinic/ house, I saw someone on the ground laying in a puddle of their own blood and I quickly ran over to the person. I flipped over the body of the person and I recoiled in shock as I looked at the face of the person. It looked almost exactly like my face except maybe a little younger and more calm. It took me a minute but I realized that this was probably my little brother that I had heard so much about during my stay in Soul Society and I quickly focused my energy on healing kido and started the painstakingly long process of healing him.

AN:

End of chapter 1

Hopefully this is better than the other one. This is really only an intro and description of the past of the main character.

Please Review. The feedback that I receive is what makes my writing improve and makes you want to read and enjoy reading my writings. Thank You.

I hope you liked it.

Thanks again for reading.

Dragonslayer9077 signing out.


End file.
